


Memories of Home

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Pets, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Warden Commander Aeducan's mabari makes a new friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Memories of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Bethany Hawke, puppy love" on Tumblr. Never got around to crossposting until now.

It was hard to say who was more surprised when Duran Aeducan opened the door to his office and found Bethany Hawke there, half asleep on the floor next to his desk, her arms wrapped around his mabari’s neck: Bethany, startled by the creak of the hinges and Duran’s footsteps, or Duran himself, who was not accustomed to finding Warden recruits in his quarters. In contrast, Duran’s mabari, Rex, did not seem at all surprised; his contentment with the current state of affairs was palbable. His master was home, the fire was warm, and he was curled up with a friendly human. What could possibly be wrong with that? 

And then the silence was broken by Bethany, who jerked away from Rex and sat up, guilt and horror spreading across her face. “I’m sorry, Warden Commander! I know I I shouldn’t be here. I’ll be going, if you'll excuse me.”

Duran held out a hand, and after some hesitation, she took it, allowing him to help her up. “No harm done,” he said. “Rex certainly doesn’t seem to mind, the little scoundrel. Anyone pets him or gives him a treat, and they’re a friend for life. Some guard dog you are.” He smiled fondly at Rex, who looked back up at him, panting, stump of a tail twitching with furious pleasure. “I do have to wonder why, though.”

Bethany lowered her eyes. “He… I’m sorry. My brother has a mabari, too, and Rex reminded me of him. Of home. I saw the door cracked open as I was walking by, and I couldn’t resist coming in to pet him a little, and he was just so comfortable and warm…” She blushed, the crimson creeping up her cheeks to her forehead. “It won’t happen again.”

Rex stood up with a yip, then bumped his head into Bethany’s hand. Duran raised an eyebrow at him. “Looks like Rex has other ideas.” He looked Bethany over, noted her pale skin, her tired eyes. He’d heard the reports that she wasn’t happy here, had been given to the Wardens only to save her life. Maybe she’d do better with more reminders of home. “Tell you what. Come by anytime. Rex would especially appreciate it if you happen to drop by the kitchens and pick up some scraps on the way.”

Bethany’s hand curled around Rex’s head, and she scratched him between the ears. “If that’s what Rex wants.”

“Definitely.” Duran pushed the door open. “But for now, I believe you’re needed for training exercises in the courtyard?”

“Right, of course. Thank you, Warden Commander.” Bethany patted Rex one last time, then hurried out of the room. Rex barked once before settling back down on his haunches, still staring out the door.

Duran glanced at Rex. “You seem pleased with yourself.”

Rex panted, mouth opening in a doggy smile, and Duran scratched his neck with a chuckle. There was more than one way to soften up an unwilling recruit.


End file.
